The Aftermath
by dreadrocky
Summary: A personal vision of what could have happened after the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Introduction

There wasn't enough room on the front page of the newspaper for all that was to be reported the next morning. Harry didn't care much about reading all this in the newspaper, but Hermione insisted that there might be something important elsewhere in the world. But if there was anything happening other than what happened at Hogwarts, it would be hard to find in these newspapers.

After all that they had been through, Harry just wanted to spend some time relaxing. But Molly has been very persistent in pushing everyone back into school. There has been a lot of damage done to the school, and once again there is talk about closing it down. In Harry's eyes, that is reason enough to return to school.

"They've named Kingsley the Minister of Magic" Hermione spoke up.

"Finally someone who knows what they are doing" Harry replied.

Hermione closed up her newspapers just as Ron enters the room sitting down angrily. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Why do we have to help rebuild Hogwarts?" Ron yelled at anyone who would listen.

"Why did you volunteer if you didn't want to help?" Hermione demanded.

"You and Harry decided to help. What else was I going to do?" Ron continued to yell.

Ginny smacks him in the back of the head. "No one is forcing you to do anything dummy" she says as she walks around the table to sit next to Harry.

"Yeah Ron, don't come if you don't want to. I think the heads of house can handle it without our help. I only felt I should be helping because the damage was done to get to me." Harry yells back before dropping his head. Ginny reflexively moves her arm to hold him.

"Nothing can ever possibly make up for what you have lived with" Ron said increasingly lower, "But I will always be by your side mate."

Harry takes a deep breath and stands up, taking Ginny's hand. "Alright let's just get this over with, it shouldn't take too long with all the help coming" Harry said while pushing in his chair.

At that time they all stood up and headed out the door. It was a hard task to wake up every day after everything that has happened. But they wanted to help more than anything else. It was time to restore the world of magic. Voldemort defeated and Dumbledore gone, the world was in a panicked mess. But the next generation is a good set of young witches and wizards. They have decided to take on the world, return to school, and struggle through their own life.


	2. Restore Hogwarts

Returning to Hogwarts isn't something many people wanted to do after the destruction that recently occurred. Walls in rubble, classrooms destroyed, many lives lost. No one can blame the parents for how they feel after this mess. But the battle is over, and won. It is time to pick up the pieces.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all came to help put the school back together. But by the time they got there the following morning, the school seemed to be complete. The teachers must have been up all night rebuilding the structure.

"What is going on?" Harry asked Headmistress McGonagall, "I thought you needed our help rebuilding the school."

"Yes Potter… Harry. I do need your help, and I am glad you brought some friends." She replied, "The classrooms need to be put into order and the halls cleared. But yes, we have most of the school in order."

"Alright, so where can we begin?" Hermione asked.

As they tore through the classrooms and hallways cleaning up the mess. They managed to pull the school together in just a few hours. Ready for a break everyone sits in the great hall for a meal.

"When will the school reopen?" Hermione asked the Headmistress.

"Classes will start at the usual date, but you lot are welcome to come to this castle whenever it pleases you." Replied Headmistress McGonagall.

Everyone turned towards the Headmistress a bit shocked. "Why is that Professor?" Harry asked.

"You saved the school, you saved the world… You will likely find that not many people will ever deny you anything." The Professor answered. "In fact…" the Headmistress raised her wand towards the ceiling, and with a wave through the sky, the room filled with a massive amount of wind. Next they looked up at the ceiling and banners hung with faces of the people from the Order and D.A.

"That isn't – " Harry began, then Hermione cut in "It's a great honor Professor, thank you. We will never forget what happened here."

"and Hogwarts will never forget what you lot have done." She replied.

Over the following weeks Harry has been in and out of the Ministry helping assess the situation and making efforts to calm the public.

Hermione volunteered herself to helping the house elf's prepare Hogwarts for the coming students.

Ginny spent most of her time on a broom or by Harry's side, she didn't want to spend a single moment away from him.

Ron stayed with his father. Arthur was given a new position as Head of Internal Affairs. His job required him to sort out any threats that hid in the shadows. After the ministry was infiltrated, Kingsley thought it best to have some sort of counter to such attacks. So Ron and his father have been very busy.

Sitting down around the table at the burrow one morning. Molly brings a bunch of letters to the table that arrived the day before. "You all are so busy lately, but you do have some letters here from school." She told the kids.

"Of course, I completely forgot that school was coming so soon" Hermione said to herself.

"We'll need to visit Diagon Alley soon" Harry said to her.

"Can we really just return to school after all of this?" Ginny asked Harry.

"We have to. If we don't, how can we expect anyone else to return to a normal life." Harry answered her.

The date to return to school is getting closer and closer. This group will soon need to go shopping for all of their supplies. Most being in their last year at Hogwarts, they will also need to decide this year what they really want to do with their life.


End file.
